


A Date

by hunters_retreat



Category: Die Hard, Leverage, Leverage/Die Hard 4
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  “No, come on out to LA and have a visit.” John  began to murmur to himself.  “We’ll just hang out,  nothing illegal, nothing amoral unless it’s between the sheets.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic!

 

“Terrorists?  Seriously?”

“Well it’s not like I invited them Eliot!”

“No you just happen to be like this terrorist magnet.”

“Like you haven’t seen plenty of terrorist activity in your life.”

“Yeah, but I’m a hitter.  You’re a cop.  You’re supposed to give people parking tickets and rescue their cats.”

John stared at Eliot for a second in disbelief, shaking his head.  “No, come on out to LA and have a visit.” John began to murmur to himself.  “We’ll just hang out, nothing illegal, nothing amoral unless it’s between the sheets.”

“Are you talking to me or yourself.”

“Just shut up Eliot.”

They both did as the guard passed them by, eyes focused on other targets when he really should have been paying better attention to his surroundings.

“Count of three?”

“Yeah, but when we get out of this John, you owe me dinner.”

John let out a quiet laugh as he pulled Eliot close, kissing him briefly.  “We both get out of this alive, you have whatever you want.”

Eliot laughed as John got ready to rush the next guard.  “Consider it a date.”

 

 

 


End file.
